Here For You
by igiveuoneguess
Summary: All throughout his life, everyone merely looked on and did nothing about his suffering. No more. I want to be there for him, to help him through his moments of vulnerability. Yes, even Gaara of the Sand has his moments.


"N-no, I don't want to kill anyone else."

**"Why? They're all just useless sacks of blood that are gonna end up betraying you somehow."**

"I don't care. I don't want to do it anymore; I don't want to see any more innocent people's blood spilled because of me."

**"Come on, stop resisting. Once a killer, always a killer. Don't you want to hear their screams of pain and terror, see that warm, crimson liquid seeping into our sand? Don't you remember the satisfaction of just gripping them in the sand and just squeezing, and squeezing, and-"**

"Shut up!" The demon fell silent at the boy's sudden outburst. "I said no more Shukaku! I… I want to become like him, and protect this village and the people in it." At this, Shukaku laughed.

**"You? Protect this piece of shit village? Please, what have they done to deserve your protection? Oh that's right, they shunned you, hit you, planned assassination after assassination, and isolated you from your own family. Why should you protect them now?"**

"Because, they need to see that we're… _I'm_ not evil. They're terrified of you; you _did_ terrorize the village and kill countless people. The current villagers are survivors of the victims, and they have good reason to be afraid. But killing more won't ever help my situation. So no more."

**"You've gotta be kidding me! There's no way in hell I'm letting you stop killing. I want blood, and I will have blood!"** Shukaku growled, trying to take over. Gaara clutched the sides of his head, groaning from the immense pain.

"No! Stop Shukaku! Get out of my head!"

**"Stop fighting it! Just give in to those primal instincts of yours, the ones telling you to kill everything in sight! You can start by killing off those stupid siblings of yours, so you can be rid of them forever. Let's start with the girl."**

"No, NO! Leave me alone! Don't you dare touch Temari!" Shukaku laughed again, his more insane laugh.

**"You think your pathetic pleas will sway me? You're even more of a fool than I thought."** Shukaku began to win the fight for Gaara's body, and he slowly moved to stand up.

"No, I don't want to hurt them…" Gaara said, defeat evident in his voice.

**"Hmph, too bad."** Shukaku said, and stood. Or rather, tried to stand up. He found his movements were blocked, and he looked back to see arms wrapped around his waist.

"You sure were making a lot of noise little brother." Gaara fought once again for control and was able to turn to face his sister, a soft, reassuring smile on her face. Shukaku started fighting back and Gaara pushed himself away from her.

"Temari leave, now! He's gonna come after you, he told me so."

"So?" her question shocked both the redhead and the bijuu.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Shukaku, you should know that I'm not acting brave. I am terrified, I know you could crush me without a second thought. But Gaara is my little brother, and if he's in pain, I will stay by his side. No matter what happens to me, I will not move." And to demonstrate, she pulled Gaara to her and held him tightly. Sand immediately rushed to Gaara and hit Temari's back, causing her to wince in pain.

"See? You're only gonna get hurt like this Temari. Go!"

"I said I'm not moving, and I meant it. Gaara, control it. Don't let it control you." The sand continued to dig into her back, shredding her clothes and beginning to cut into her skin. The scent of her blood wafted up to Gaara's nose and he froze, knowing it was hers.

"T… Temari." He whispered, and it almost sounded like a cry. Gaara fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming. Temari kneeled in front of him and cradled his head to her chest until he finally calmed down a few minutes later. She knew that the entire household was up, and most likely the homes closest to theirs as well, but she also knew that not one person would dare come to help her little brother. She gently held him until his whimpering came to a stop.

"Better? Is he gone?" she asked. Gaara tiredly nodded, making her smile a little.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, Gaara. I've had worse."

"Why did you come?"

"Why? Hmm, you're my little brother, and as your sister I will help you when I can. I love you Gaara."

"… Love?"

"Yes, love. Now, if that stupid tanuki bothers you again, just come get me. I'm here for you, ok?" she said, shocking the redhead. All he could do was look into his sister's eyes and nod. Her smile grew wider and she pat his head, before exiting his room.

* * *

Once in her room, Temari slid down to the floor, her heart rate beginning to return to normal. Yes, she had been terrified, beyond terrified. She knew very well she could've died, but she couldn't leave her brother to suffer alone. Not anymore. Temari got up and grabbed her first aid kit, creating a clone to tend to her wounds. Never again would she allow Gaara to suffer alone. If these injuries on her back helped to tame Shukaku, to give Gaara a reason to fight back, then they were worth it.


End file.
